Teen Titans S6 E3: Through The Pages Of History
by BrendanBoman
Summary: The Titans were left behind back to the 17th Century and faced many historical heroes. What can they do? Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Corlano Renterns(Corn) is mine, and Razor is Nalash Polal Falayt's.


Corn was making a new bow for his new weapon. Instead of the instant bow he made before this, he made a new one which is stronger than before; and this time, he polished it. He put a sharp metal plate, like the end of a sword to each end of the bow and collected rods from some construction site and sharpened them to make some arrows. He did not have the money to buy strong woods for his bow. So he just took a long and flexible stick from an ashwood tree; then smoothen it using his penknife. He was still sad that his gun was gone and broken. It was his father's gun when he volunteered to be a police guard one day. It was the only memento of his father that he had left. But there's no use crying over spilt milk. What's happened, happened; and one can't turn back the rusty hands of time. He finished the bow, then tested it by popping a balloon he bought for fifty cents with it. It hit straight on the target and he smiled and danced in excitement. He went out of his room bringing his bow and rods to show it to his friends.

"Robin! Beast Boy!" Just as he said that, a light shined over his head. He looked at the source of the light and disappeared from the Titans Tower.

June 16th 17 century

Fort Friedrichsburg, Königsburg, Prussia

"What in the world?" said Corn. He jumped in surprise to see Prussian Landsknechts getting ready for battle. Behind him came a Prussian soldier.

"Wo ist mein Pferd? Sehen Sie es?"

Corn was surprised to see a swordsman talking in a foreign language. He does not even know what language he is speaking in.

"Sorry sir, I do not understand what you're saying." Corn said looking at the soldier.

The Prussian soldier was shocked to hear Corn speaking in English and shouted, "Englisch Mann! Bringen ihm zum König"

"What?" asked Corn looking at the Landsknechts surrounding him. Two of them tied Corn's hands and pushed him to a fort. They went into a grand room and saw a man on a very grand throne. Corn realised a big Prussian flag and knew that they are actually speaking in German.

"Wer bist du?" asked the man on the throne.

"Entschuldigung!" said Corn, who knows a little of most languages. "Ich spreche Englisch!"

"Then who are you!?" asked the Prussian leader.

"I am Corlano Renterns. I come in peace"

"Was spreche er?" asked the leader to one of his guards

"Ich komme in Frieden" the guard answered.

The king looked back at Corn. "Bist du mit die En… I mean are you with the English?"

"No. I am with nobody," said Corn. "I accidentally came here and do not know how."

The Prussian leader believed that Corn is actually an English spy and said,

"Bringen er zum Gefängnist,"

The Landsknechts who brought Corn to their leader led Corn to a prison.

One of them said, "You will sit here until Frederick makes his decision to release you."

"Frederick? Who's Frederick?" Corn asked.

"Frederick the Great, our leader you met just now," the other Landsknecht said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh." said Corn.

An Ottoman Camp, Königsburg

A German Uhlan rode a horse and stopped by a small tent with an Ottoman guard beside it. He showed a special card with a signature of Frederick the Great on it. The guard opened a gate and the Uhlan went inside. He saw people cutting down trees and bringing them to their store, he saw farms and houses. He passed a saloon which was filled with mercenaries in it. And finally stopped at Fort Kabier. Two Janissaries ceased the Uhlan. The Uhlan showed Frederick's signature and the Janissaries let the Uhlan enter the fort. He went to a small room and saw Suleiman the Magnificent on a chair with an Ottoman flag behind it. The Uhlan took off his Czapka and gave Suleiman a letter which says;

Dear Suleiman,

We have caught a suspected English spy and sent him to prison. We would be glad if you could come and see him.

Frederick

June 17th 17th Century

Fort Friedrichsburg, Königsburg, Prussia

Corn was treated quite well compared to the other prisoners held captive in Frederick's prison. He was not really a prisoner but Frederick did not want him to go around; just in case he is an English spy. He sighed and looked at a window in his cell and saw a mountain. He noticed that there are some red and blue patches and wondered what they are.

"Maybe just some flowers" he said to himself. But then he noticed it was moving and could not possibly be flowers. "Guards! Guards!"

"What do you want mister?" the guard shouted angrily.

"I think English army are coming!" Corn replied looking at the moving 'flowers'. "Look!"

The guard came running and his eyes opened wide as he saw the big army.

"ACHTUNG! Englisch Armee!" the guard shouted. During that moment, a big havoc started to spread all over the fort and the guard left the prison.

"Sam," Corn whispered. Another prisoner gave Corn a few black powder and Corn took a match stick he kept in his pocket for emergencies and stroke it on the wall. It took about 4 times and then the match ignited. He blasted the gate and went out. And then he exploded Sam's gate and Sam went out too. Corn hugged him.

"It's been a long time bro," Corn said to his old friend.

"How did you get here anyway?" Sam asked.

"The same way you got here I suppose." Corn replied.

"Time travel?" said Sam

"Supposed so," Corn answered. "I just appeared here so suddenly."

"Same with me," Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Come on!" started Corn. "We are going to fight for Prussia and we ca…"

"What are you doing?" asked a Dopplesoldner looking at the two escaped people.

Corn did not know what to say. But then Sam said it instead.

"Wir sind für Preußen kämpfen. Wir will geht in den kämpf für Preußen, und nicht die English"

"Richtig" said the Dopplesoldner in half disbelief. Corn and Sam ran out and took their weapon. Corn took his new bow and arrow while Sam took a Zweihänder he found on the floor.

They got out of the fort and saw tons of English soldiers.

"IN DEN KÄMPF!" said one of the German soldier. They ran towards the English army they can hear the sounds of the swords clashing, the sounds of horse galloping, and the sounds of the arrows departing from it's bow.

Corn volunteered to stay at the top of a tower where it is safer for him and he used his bow and arrow and his sharp eye. He saw something familiar knocking Prussian soldiers down. He asked for a telescope from one of the Prussians and realised that it was actually Robin!

"This can't be!" he said. "I will have to face my own friend!" He placed the telescope on a table and used a tall flag pole to get down immediately. But then the pole was actually held by the tower instead of the ground and he fell down the rest 5 meters. It's a good thing that English armies are approaching the tower so he landed safely on the English longbowmen. Corn picked himself up from the pile and ran forward. The English invaders were so surprised to see a random guy falling from the tower that they stopped to look at Corn for about ten seconds and went back to their job.

Corn saw Robin fighting with a silver plaited coat above his uniform and a helmet on his head with his staff and an English shield.

"ROBIN!" Corn shouted to his friend who was knocking down about 5 people per 3 seconds.

Robin stopped and looked up to his friend and ran to him.

"Can't talk now!" Robin said as he ran away. "Talk to Raven! She's over there!" he said before he disappear.

Corn ran back to the Friedrichsburg Fort and went to the barracks. He saw plenty of swordsmen who were sitting on some long wooden chairs and on the ground. Corn went and took some armour and wore them on his waist, his arms, knees and a helmet.

He then went to a stable and took a black horse and rode it. He rode the horse fast, but since he never rode one before he kept on almost falling down.

After about a mile through smoke and pain, he saw Raven who was wearing a helmet over her hood and armours on her waist and legs.

"Raven!" Corn shouted as he rode faster to the Teen Titan.

"I'm busy here! Can't you see?" said the half human.

Corn then saw a Briton coat of arm behind Raven's back and understood that she's also with the British.

if losing the comforts of my home would be the price I have to pay to save my cousin's life then I would gladly pay for it and pick the road which is less painful for my father to endure."Suddenly a razor hit Corn's left leg and he fell down his horse again. Then a British woman jumped from a tall rock pile and landed in front of Corn, pointing a razor at him.

"Surrender now German Cavalry!" she said in a strong British accent.

Corn took an arrow and knocked the razor away as he hopped away from the scene. The British gal found him interesting to be given to her queen and so she chased Corn. Corn who was not so fast was almost beaten. He got an idea when he saw an idle British soldier. He pulled him and threw him at the gal with the razor and sent them backwards. Corn turned around, limping and reaching his horse. He rode it again and move forward while trying to get the razor out of his leg.

"Corn! Catch!" Corn heard a voice. He looked left and saw Cyborg riding on Beast Boy who morphed into a horse, throwing a bomb at Corn.

"Quick! Explode the Friedrichsburg Fort!" Cyborg said.

"I'm not going to do that! Frederick will kill me to do that!" Corn replied as he threw the bomb to a elsewhere.

Corn rode away and tried to reach for the Fort Good Hope when another razor flew over his head as he dodged it. The girl with the razors threw a few more as she ran towards Corn. She then kicked Corn's chin and he fell down as Corn said,

"I'm not looking for trouble! I come in peace and I'm looking up for a permanent peace treaty."

"There will not be a peace in between the Prussians and the British, sir!" she replied, placing a foot on Corn's chest.

Corn knew he was hopeless at that time, except for his bow which the razor did not noticed. Corn tried to stab her by the chest but she evade and rolled backwards, letting go of Corn. He then realised that a Prussian archer was aiming an arrow to the British gal and knowing that, he quickly pushed her down as the arrow just fly straight towards nowhere. The British razor woman was shocked and cannot believe what she saw. The 'Pruissian' archer just saved her from death. Corn laughed in his mind but kept a serious face on his head.

"C'mon," Corn said to the person. "The Prussians just put a bomb inside Fort Good Hope. It's going to explode in no time."

She nodded and they went inside the Fort Good Hope. She said to one of the guards, "This archer surrendered to us. And admitted that a bomb has been placed in here."

The guard stood away and Corn told her where is the bomb. She picked it up and gave it to Corn as he threw it out the window.

"Name's Razor," she said, offering a shake of their hands.

"Corlano," Corn said, slamming his right hand into hers while shaking it gently. "But please, just call me Corn."

"Sure then Sir vegetable," Razor teased as they walked out. As they reached the door of the fort, they saw a large explosion through the window of the door. They stared in horror as armies were flown into the air due to the heavy burst of the explosion.

"Oh no!" Corn gasped as he kicked the door of the fort. He ran out, pulling Razor with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Razor taking her hand back. "It's burning here!"

"I need to search for my friend." Corn replied while looking for Sam. Then Robin came to Corn asking,

"What happened? And what are you looking for?"

He did not reply but continued looking for his friend. Corn looked around and saw Sam lying dead on the ground.

"No!" he screamed and he fell on the ground as tears flows out his eyes running down his cheeks. He cannot believe what had just happened. The rest of the titans came to the location of the incident and Beast Boy approached Corn.

"Come on, it's alright. You still have us as your friends," he said, trying to comfort Corn.

"No," Corn said. "That's it. I'm going to the Queen," as he took his bow from his back and went into Fort Good Hope."

A British scout ran out to report what happened and saw Corn. He realised that Corn has a Prussian badge on his chest and shouted, "A Prussian soldier!"

Corn shot an arrow to the scout angrily on impulse and watches with satisfaction as the scout falls; though the shout of agony which slipped out of the lips of the British scout as Corn's arrow hits square in the scout's chest brought a pang of guilt to his chest... "No. That British soldier might have been the one who caused Sam's death", He tried to reassure himself. He kicked the door to the throne room. And stormed in.

"My Queen!" he commanded, keeping back his bow. "I need to talk to you!"

"What such manners do you have in front of the Queen of England?" remarked Queen Elizabeth in a deadly calm, but very intimidating voice with a placid and stoic face; showing no emotions other than a little drop of shock. "Prussians." She remarked silently under her breath, "They don't have any manners do they?". The queen slowly rose from her elegant throne and descended the steps of her throne with a strong aura and a powerful grace.

"I'm sorry but I have to talk to you." said Corn. "And I prefer privacy." Corn said, eyeing the British guards who were standing nearby the throne and all over the room with their stone, placid faces; each of them with some old fashioned machine gun in hand.

The queen was intrigued with what this rude, young Prussian soldier have to say. "Perhaps he is interested in joining my side and has some dark secrets which she can use to sabotage the Prussians?" she silently thought to herself. She waved her left hand to her guards in a way which sent a signal, saying that she wanted them to leave. The guards looked at each other and hesitated to leave, but with a stern glare from the queen, they march out of the throne room and leave Corn and the Queen in private. Corn turns to look back at Elizabeth and said,

"I want this battle to be over,"

"Over? That's never possible!" replied the queen, her voice rising; yet still calm and demanding.

"What if I say, if you make an alliance with the Prussians, you can get improved weapons for battle?" Corn answered.

"And what kind of improved weapons are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth.

"Future weapons," said Corn with a smirk. "Long ranged, quick shooting, way much better than arrows."

Queen Elizabeth thought for a moment. If she agrees, she cannot have Prussia as her colony, but if she does not, she will have much more bigger places to conquer, and she have higher possibilities to win a battle. She thought for another moment and looked to her flag and smiled.

"You're a good negotiator." she said. "It is a deal. And now I would like to meet your king."

Corn went outside and told the Titans about the agreement.

"Allw me to get my guards to escort me there, please", Queen Elizabeth spoke out.

"I am sorry, but I think it'll be easier for you to enter the opponent's fort without your guards' accompany. If they see you empty handed, arms down and without protection, they are most likely to let you in." The Queen nodded hesitantly, but allow the five titans and Corn to escort the Queen to Fort Friedrichsburg. Once they reached the door, two German guards stopped them by aiming their rifles to them. Corn took the badge from his armour and showed it to them.

"I'm from the Prussians. The Queen wants to meet Frederick."

The guards studied the badge and Corn's armour and one of them said, "You five leave," pointing at the 5 main titans.

Corn went in with the Queen and the two guards walks to the throne room. They saw Frederick and his eyes looked strictly at Corn and immediately said,

"I thought I kept you as a prisoner?"

"We have a deal," Corn said and Elizabeth went to Frederick.

"Greetings Sir Frederick the Great. I was thinking of making a peace treaty in between us. Would you accept it?"

"What's the sudden change?"

"I am making a peace to you which can save you time, blood and wealth. Would you accept it?" The Queen spoke again in her deadly intimidating voice which makes Corn shiver slightly.

"For how long?" asked Frederick, getting up from his throne.

"Für immer," Elizabeth said.

Frederick smiled in his mind and said, "Deal!" as he shook hands with Elizabeth. Corn smiled and went out of the room and out of the fort. They saw the other titans talking to each other outside together with Razor.

"Now how can we get back to the present time?" asked Corn.

"Cyborg has found a way to communicate with the present people," said Robin. "We called the penguins and Kowalski is going to make a time machine portal and we are going back to the present."

Right after he said that, a pink and white spiral came out of nowhere and out came Kowalski and Skipper.

"Right," said Skipper. "Now you have what you need. Let's get back home!"

"Wait!" Corn said. "Kowalski, do you have any futuristic weapons?"

"Umm, I do!" said Kowalski. He went back to the present and popped up at the past again. A laser gun, and a plasma gun."

"Good. Any copying machine?" asked Corn.

Kowalski once again travelled back to the present and went back to the past.

"Here,"

"Good," Corn said with a smile. He copied the weapons and gave Kowalski the original ones. "Thanks, now I am going to give these to the Queen."

Corn ran to Queen Elizabeth who just went out of the fort and gave her the weapons.

"Here, five plasma guns, five laser guns. All for you."

"Now thank you sir," she replied and Corn went back to the titans.

"We are going to leave right now," Robin said to the titans. And they went into the small portal and appeared inside the penguins' HQ.

They were small like before. As small as the penguins.

"Well," Robin said. "Thanks for helping us."

"No problem," Skipper said. "In fact, you could call us anytime you want. We don't mind.

"So is this the Titans' HQ you were talking about?" asked Razor.

Everybody was surprised to know that Razor actually followed them to the present.

"You followed us?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yea, it seems cool travelling through time." Razor answered. "I don't mind losing my old home actually."

"Oh," Robin said. "Anyway, no. This is the Titans New York HQ. a.k.a. Penguins HQ."

"What's an a.k.a.?" asked Razor.

"Umm, you'll have to learn a lot of new things." Corn said scratching the back of his head.


End file.
